


Shake It Up Baby

by shrek



Category: Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrek/pseuds/shrek
Summary: Dean is thirsty on a hunt..And this boy he just met happens to have a big ole straw protruding from his head.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Master Shake/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Shake It Up Baby

DEAN Winchester is driving his black 1967 Chevy Impala with his brother Sam in the passenger seat. They are on their way to an unnamed location in New Jersey via a set of GPS coordinates.

  
"So, get this" Sam starts, "This report says a talking cup killed his neighbor."

  
Dean, keeping his eyes on the road and hands on the steering wheel, replies "So, what, a haunted cup?"

  
Sam looks back at the news article on his phone. "No, the report says the cup is human-sized and fully sentient."

  
Dean is taken aback. "Well, I guess we'll see when we get there."

  
Sam laughs. "Yeah."

  
Dean turns on the radio. He's a bit moody today and doesn't feel like talking much. "Angel From Montgomery" by Bonnie Raitt comes on, and Dean looks wistfully at the road while thinking about his own angel Castiel, who he hadn't seen in some time.

  
Dean turns the volume down a little bit. "Hey, Sam?" he asks his brother.

  
"Hmm?" Sam asks and looks over at his big bro.

  
"Any word from Cas?" Dean asks.

  
Sam checks his phone again. "Nothing. I can try calling?"

  
"No, it's fine. We can handle this case alone. Cas is rarely with us on monster-of-the-week hunts anyway." Dean says. Truthfully, he missed Castiel immensely.

  
"Monster of the week hunts?" Sam asks, a bit perplexed. Dean hadn't used that phrase before. Also, Cas had been on plenty of hunts and cases with them.

  
"We're going back to basics, Sammy. It's just you and me against all the supernatural freaks out there. We're gonna gank every last one of those sons of bitches, like we always do." Dean replied. Sam could sense that Dean was feeling a bit emotional but trying to suppress it.

  
"This about Cas? Dean, I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just busy." Sam tried to assure his brother. Dean rolled his eyes and looked over.

  
"Yeah, well, it wouldn't hurt the guy to text back once in a while." Dean said while looking ahead at the road. He glances over at his brother. "Look, uh, tell me more about the case."

Sam knew it would be best to humor Dean and drop the subject of his missing angel. He clears his throat and turns his phone screen back on to share his research pertaining to the case with Dean.

"Yeah, so, I looked through the digital backup of dad's journal for any mention of a talking milkshake or a box of fries and-" Sam started saying.

  
"Fries?" Dean interrupted and looked over at Sam.

  
"This sentient box of fries.." Sam goes on and explains the story of the Aqua Teen Hunger Force and the scene cuts away.

  
The Impala stops and parks beside a red Dodge Stealth ES with flame decals and "2 Wycked" written on it in large white letters. The boys get out and start walking towards the house in their fake FBI suits. "Sweet ride." Dean says. Sam isn't sure if Dean is being serious or not, but he laughs.

  
"Whoa. Check out this door!" Dean says to Sam before knocking on the giant cup-shaped door.

  
Frylock answers the door. "Can I help you" he asks.

  
Dean and Sam show their fake FBI badges. "FBI, we just wanted to ask some questions." Dean said. Sam just stared in amazement. It really was literally a sentient box of fries.

  
"Sure, come in." Frylock replies and lets the Winchesters inside.

  
MASTER SHAKE is sitting on his green recliner chair and watching TV. He threw down the remote and it exploded on the floor. "FRYLOCK! Who are these people?"

  
"Whoa, Sam, check it out. A talking milkshake!" Dean muttered to Sam quietly. He tried to contain his excitement. Sam was just confused about the remote exploding for no reason.

  
"We got a report about your neighbor, Carl, dying. Do you know anything about that?" Sam asked. A slimy sound of meat rolling across the floor is heard approaching.

  
"I can tell you all about that." Meatwad says as he emerges into the living room.

  
"Meatwad, you will say NOTHING! Shut the HELL up!!!!" Shake yells at Meatwad.

  
"I aint gotta listen to you!" Meatwad replies. "You just a cup. Carl was my friend."

  
"Carl is FINE!! He's next door like he always is." Shake says.

  
Dean is amused and Sam is bewildered.

Dean's cell phone rings. "Excuse me for a moment." He checks the caller ID and sees "CASS". "I've got to take this." Dean says and steps outside for a moment.

  
"Cas?" Dean says as he answers the phone.

  
"Dean. I got your messages. I'm sorry I couldn't reply sooner." Castiel replies.

  
"No, man, it's alright. It's good to hear your voice." Dean says and smiles to himself. Cas also smiles upon hearing Dean. "I'll text you the gps coordinates. We could use your help on this case, Cas."

  
"Of course, Dean. I'm in heaven right now. I'll be there right away." Castiel had his angel powers and his wings restored after Jack retrieved him from the empty. Sam & Dean were still warded against angels, so the cell phone was still necessary. Although, Cas hears Dean's prayers.

  
Cas poofed into Dean's presence. "Hello, Dean."

  
Dean smiled. "You know, it's been years since you've done that, Cas, and I'm still not used to it." Cas just smiled at him."It's good to see you, man." Dean went over and hugged Cas and then filled him in on information about the case.

  
"This is unlike anything I've seen, Dean." Cas said. They both went back inside to rejoin Sam.

  
Master Shake and Dean's eyes meet. They stare at each other gayly. Cas notices and squints jealously at Dean. Sam makes his world famous "bitch face" sassily and then clears his throat and gets back to questioning Frylock and Meatwad. They still had no idea what these anthropomorphic fast food creatures were and where they came from.

  
"Shake why you starin' at that guy so gayly?" Meatwad asks.

  
Shake blushes. "What, me? I'm not gay!"

  
Dean also blushes. "Hey, cup, I don't swing that way, buddy."

  
Cas glares over at Dean.

  
Sam was incredibly uncomfortable, so he excused himself out of the room. "I'm gonna go check out the neighborhood, see if I can't find out anything else."

"I'll go with you." Cas said, and they both went outside to investigate around Carl's house.

  
Sam & Cas get to Carl's back yard and Meatwad is already in the pool. Sam is confused. "How the hell did you get out here so fast?"

  
He didn't have time to answer because the back door of Carl's house opened up and a shotgun was heard.

  
"Get outta my freakin pool you freaks." Carl said.

  
"Oh, hi, Carl!" Meatwad said dumbly.

  
"Carl? Isn't he supposed to be dead?" Sam asked.

  
"No, but you're gonna be if you don't get outta my yard and stay outta my frickin pool!" Carl says and cocks his shotgun.

  
"FBI, we just wanted to ask you a few questions, sir." Sam said.

  
"The only FBI welcome here, is the female body investigors," Carl laughed as himself, "Yeahhhh. And you two don't look like broads to me! So you can," he raises his middle finger, "SIT N SPIN ON THIS BABY!!! YEAHHH!!!" he laughs and Sam & Cas walk away. Meatwad doesn't get out of the pool, and Carl shoots him. Of course, it doesn't phase Meatwad at all, and just causes pieces of meat to scatter into the pool. Carl rolls his eyes and puts his hand on his forehead. He was so tired of these invincible freaks from next door.

  
Sam and Cas saw the whole thing while they were walking away.

  
"Hey, what the hell was that? The bullet, it went right through that-" Sam started.

  
"Wad of meat." Cas interrupted. Sam looked perplexed. "That's why his name is Meatwad. He's a wad of raw meat.." Castiel realized out loud.

  
"You're just now getting this?" Sam said sassily.

  
MEANWHILE DEAN and Shake are bonding. Shake is checking out one of Dean's guns. "Whoa, awesome!!" Shake cocks the gun and aims it around. He shoots it by accident and it blows out the window and hits Meatwad. He just has 2 empty holes in his meat where the bullets had hit now.

  
Dean chuckles. "Careful." He reaches over to take the gun out of Shake's yellow gloved hand and their hands touch accidentally. They both blush like an anime girl.

  
FRYLOCK walks in. "Uhhhh. Am I interrupting something?"

  
Dean & Shake separate immediately. "No! There is nothing going on here!" Shake yells defensively.

  
"I was just showing your friend here some gun safety tips." Dean said.

  
Frylock side-eyed him suspiciously. "Uh, huh, sure. Whatever you say. Shake, where's Meatwad?"

  
"How the hell should I know! Do I look like a babysitter to you? Does he look like the pizza man?" Shake yelled at Frylock. Frylock levitated out the front door and called for Meatwad. Meatwad replied from Carl's pool, and Frylock went over to him.

  
"Alone at last," Dean said slyly.

SHAKE pulls Dean close--

  
SAM & CASTIEL enter the front door to find Dean with his mouth around Shake's straw.

  
"Dean, what the hell?" Sam asked. Cas' mouth was agape in shock.

  
"It's not what it looks like!! He said he was fruity and I wanted to taste it." Dean said.

  
"Ew, dude, that doesn't make it better." Sam said. Cas just started to storm out of the room.

  
"Cas, wait! It wasn't what it looked like!" Dean called out and went after his angel.

  
DEAN AND CAS are standing by the Impala. "Damn it, Dean! I can't leave you alone for five minutes!" Cas said angrily.

  
"Cas, wait, it wasn't what it looked like!" Dean said.

"Then what, exactly, was it? Because it looked pretty bad!" Cas replied.

  
"Look, Cas, I-" Dean looked down at the ground and then back up at his angel. "I'm sorry. Honestly, I don't know what the hell went on in there." Cas rolled his eyes. "Really, I don't. I mean, he's just a cup. Why should I be attracted to a drinking cup?"

  
"Oh, so you're attracted to him now?!" Cas replied.

  
"It's not like that, Cas." Dean replied.

"Then what is it like, Dean?" Cas asked intensely and furiously. The moment is cut short.

  
SAM comes out of the house and interrupts Dean & Cas' moment. "Uh, guys, I hate to interrupt, but we have bigger problems right now." Sam said to break up the tension.

  
Dean and Cas are glaring at each other but realize that the case comes first and they can "stow their crap" for now.


End file.
